Made Me Realize
by c h o c o l a t e - p o p
Summary: The ninja, Nya, and Dareth decide to go on a nice vacation, but end up in a deadbeat town with weird residents. A certain group of kids meet the ninja, and they all decide to hang out. Everything is fine until one of the kids discovers a dangerous ring that summon creatures. After the townsfolk find out, all hell breaks loose! What happens next?
1. Prologue

Alright.

Everyone thinks I'm crazy. But I'm not, I swear. It's because of them, and only them. They ruined me.

Who am I talking about?

The residents. They know everything. But when you tell them things they know about Westkin, they shrug you off and make you feel unstable.

But her's the thing that practically killed us all. The rings. The stupid, powerful, amazing rings. Everyone wants them, yet no one wants its side effects, which include common things like sneezing and itching to gruesome things like death.

But the powers, oh the powers. They powers and wishes they can grant, from immortality and wealth to a new iPod or video game.

There are five of these special rings, hidden around Westkin, a popular vacationing town by the beach, and its surrounded by woods on the other side.

And those rings made me realize, that if you want things dearly, you need to work together and never give up.

* * *

I only own my characters, Westkin, and the plot, don't steal the idea.

I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OVER LEGO NINJAGO.


	2. Welcome to Westkin

Made Me Realize, Chapter One

Kai's POV

I stared at the weird town, which were filled with old goons and teens on vacation. The town sign was old, and it said I wore a red tee, with tan shorts and white sneakers. Jay groaned and darted his navy blue eyes around, annoyed. Jay was wearing a blue windbreaker with black basketball shorts, and blue sneakers. Dareth was along with them, and he wore a brown polo shirt with tan cargo shorts and black flip-flops.

"I'm glad Sensei said we could take a summer vacation, but to here? I don't even know what a Westkin is!" Cole ranted. He wore a black sweatshirt with white cargo shorts and black and white sneakers. Nya sighed. She wore a red tank top with blue jeans and red flip-flops. Lloyd continued to heave the bags out of the car.

Zane, who was wearing a white polo, blue jeans, and white sneakers, cleared his throat, "Westkin is only the name of this ... area. I suggest we find our designated cabin-"

Suddenly, two girls ran him over, shrieking. One of them, who looked a bit more timid, had brown hair which faded into a ombre honey blond. She had navy blue eyes, with pale skin and she wore jean booty shorts, blue flip-flops, and a blue tank top.

"I'm sorry, we were just running from-" The girl stopped mid-sentence, studying the group.

"Oh, you're new here. Ha, good luck," the other one said, smiling. She had honey blond hair up in a high ponytail, with bright blue eyes and spray tanned orange skin. She wore an off the shoulder white top, with blue booty shorts and white flip-flops.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, as the girls snickered.

"Well, what type of city are you guys from?" asked the girl with brown and blond hair.

"Ninjago City, why?" Jay asked, cocking an eyebrow as Zane and Cole exchanged glances.

"I bet that place is different then this," boasted the other girl. Nya looked around, confused, as the girls shifted slightly, "My name is Brittany, and this is Whitney. We're twins!" Said the boasting girl, or Brittany.

"Well, I'm Cole, this is Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and Zane," Cole said, pointing us out. Whitney took one more look at us, then walked off, Brittany trailing behind her.

"Well that was ... weird, to say the least," I said, rubbing my nose. Jay shrugged as we lugged our bags to a the cabin we rented for the summer. It was a shabby, small cabin, which only fit about six to seven, people luckily. As we stepped inside, we noticed that there were only four beds.

"This must have been a mistake," Jay said, his jaw dropping slightly.

"I'll ask the park ranger!" Nya asked, walking outside. She came back inside a minute or two after.

"It wasn't there mistake, it was ours. We said the wrong amount of beds," Nya said, groaning.

"I can sleep with Nya!" Jay offered. I widened my eyes.

"Okay, just if we hear ANYTHING-"

"Kai!" Nya scolded, smacking me upside the head. Jay turned a dark crimson, while Nya was a lighter shade.

"Sorry, sorry. But I was being serious!" I said, as Cole began to laugh. We all started to unpack as we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said, shuffling to the door. When I opened it, a girl shorter than me was standing there. She had dark tanned skin, with green eyes and ink black hair up in a ponytail with two fly-aways sticking to the sides of her face, and she wore a pink tank top, blue jean shorts, and white and red flip-flops.

"Hi! I heard you and some others just arrived here!" She said. Her voice was scratchy, it was weird.

"Yeah, we just got here practically. Wow, news sure spreads quickly here," I added, cocking an eyebrow. She nodded, smirking.

"Like a wildfire. Oh, that reminds me, every Saturday night we have a bonfire and a bunch of the townsfolk get together and we hang out and eat good food. So you guys were invited, and yeah," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Okay, we'll be there!" I said, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Skylar, but call me Sky!" She said.

"My name is Kai," I said. After about five seconds, she coughed, breaking the silence.

"Well, I have to go now. We should hang out sometime. See ya around, Kai," she said, smiling and saluting me. I nodded, and shut the door, walking inside.

"Who was that?" asked Zane.

"A girl, her name was Skylar. We got invited to a bonfire, it's tomorrow," I said, half smiling. Zane nodded as we all went back to

packing.


End file.
